geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
HyperArcade
HyperArcade is a 1.9 Harder 7* level created by Etzer in the hyper series. This level is based on 12 games and apps, hence the name of the level. The game names are placed at the start of each portion, except for Minecraft. Gameplay The level starts with VVVVVV, with a half-speed ball segment. Captain Viridian is shown, and everything is a shade of teal. The ball changes to a normal speed ship sequence, and the background turns black. Red glowing spikes cover the top and bottom. This scene portrays the game Angry Birds, showing the slingshot, red bird, and pigs on the wooden structure. The next game portrayed is Pac-Man. This is most likely the hardest part of the level, with a one-block wave rivaling like some of the hardest demons. Ghosts, dots, fruits, and the Pac-man is shown as the wave goes through the maze. The game of Sonic is shown, and the player has to use the UFO mode to traverse a sonic terrain. The gameplay turns into a half-speed wave as the words "HYPERARCADE", surrounded with gears, is shown. A half-speed ship sequence depicting the game LIMBO looks a lot like Grind District, with a gray background, saws, beams, and a sunset theme. The same style is kept, but several other colors are added, and the ship turns double speed for the scene of Plants vs. Zombies. Replicas of Peashooters and Sunflowers are built. The background fades to a lighter gray. A sunset-style Space Invaders ball segment is next. When the song reaches the slow part, an auto Pokémon art scene is shown. The cube at half speed is being held midair by portals, letting the player see Etzer's work. A mini cube triple-speed sequence is next, showing Super Mario Bros. A sky blue background with clouds and fake background towers make the gameplay more confusing. The portrayal of Donkey Kong is a triple-speed regular cube sequence, where the player goes along pink platforms. There is only one correct path, even though there are many platforms. The game Tetris is shown with a ship sequence along with the colors red, white, and blue. Yellow Tetris blocks have a "falling" animation since the level was made in 1.9. A triple speed ship Minecraft sequence is last, with the creeper exploding. This scene takes place in a cavern in Minecraft. The final section is a black and red game over, signaling the end of the level. Games Here are the 12 games and apps which this level is based on. # VVVVVV # Angry Birds # Pac-Man # Sonic # Limbo # Plants vs. Zombies # Space Invaders # Pokémon # Super Mario Bros. # Donkey Kong # Tetris # Minecraft Trivia * The password for the level is 356113. * The level contains 16,910 objects. * There is a sequel to this level, called HyperArcade II. * There is a half-speed portal for Limbo even though it is not needed. * The ores in the Minecraft section do not match any Minecraft ores. Walkthrough Category:Harder levels Category:1.9 levels Category:Long levels